Cracks a Yolk
"Cracks a Yolk" is the second episode of season four and the forty-first episode overall of the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. It originally aired on September 20th, 1997. Plot Dorothy Ann is taking care of one of Mr. Rhule's chicken eggs and becomes impatient when it has yet to hatch after she accidentally lost Mr. Rhule's Rhode Island Red rooster, Giblets. The flashback shows her promising the school principal this and the rooster flies away. When the scene fast-forwards to the current scene, D.A. gets impatient and the class is eventually reported to the principal's office. So D.A. decides that the class should tell Mr. Rhule the truth and tell him that they are getting the principal a new principal by hatching one from an egg. Mr. Rhule, however, takes this as a joke and decides to play along. The class tells him that they got a Rhode Island Red egg to a farm replete with Rhode Island Red chickens and D.A. tells him that the farmer let the class get an egg as long as the chickens didn't escape. Another flashback shows the class at the farm and comes across male chickens called roosters and female chickens called hens. Ms. Frizzle guides the class into the chicken pen, where they get pecked and eventually run out. D.A. comes across a hen pen and decides that the class should get the egg from there. She walks inside and grabs an egg from inside the hen house. But she trips and the eggs flies out of her hands and cracks against a pan Liz holds out to crack the yolk onto. D.A. runs out of the hen pen and tells Ms. Frizzle that the egg was going to be Mr. Rhule's new chick. To find an egg with a chick inside it instead, Ms. Frizzle has Liz use the bus to shrink the class inside and cause them to fly inside a chicken. Back at the school, where the story is being told, Mr. Rhule finds it hard to believe the class was actually inside a chicken in search for an egg. D.A. continues her story, stating that the class started in the ovaries. Back in the flashback, the class find themselves inside the ovary, where Ms. Frizzle explains to the class that is the place in which the eggs start ticking. The class then notices big, white spots on each of the balls and Ms. Frizzle explains that the white spots are the most important part of the eggs. Just then, a yolk falls out of one of the balls, and the class slides down a tube Ms. Frizzle tells them that are called the oviduct, with the yolk trailing behind. They land right on top of the yolk, which continues to slide down the oviduct, and the class notices the yolk get covered with goop layers and get tangled with some stringy substance. Back in Mr. Rhule's office, the class tells the principal that a layer form around the yolk and goop and swelled up into the shape of an actual egg. Mr. Rhule then learns that it is exactly what happens when an egg is completely formed. As D.A. continues telling the story, the class notices solid substances forming around them until everything got covered in a hard shell. Inside the egg, the class search for a chicken and comes across an ovum, which is half of what starts a chick, meaning the egg won't hatch inside Mr. Rhule's chicken either. So D.A. decides that the class should search for another egg immediately. The egg moves through the oviduct and out of the hen's ovary. Back in the principal's office, Mr. Rhule finds it very hard to believe that the chicken laid an egg with the class inside of it. D.A. tells the principal that they did, and the class would still be inside had it not been for Liz. Trivia *The only kiss in the series happens when Dorothy Ann kisses Arnold on the cheek as a thank you for getting the chick to hatch. He proceeds to blush. Gallery Doomed.png Push.png Magic_Hen_Bus.jpg Dorothy Ann's panties.jpg Kisses.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dorothy Ann Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Phoebe Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Rhule Category:Season 4 episodes